


Surprises

by Andraste



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-25
Updated: 2001-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Snape was busy preparing potion ingredients when the envelope slid under his office door without warning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> For MC, Christmas 2001.

Snape was busy preparing potion ingredients when the envelope slid under his office door without warning. Seasonal festivities were all well and good, but there were many spells that could only be performed at midwinter, and he had almost forgotten about Christmas entirely. It was an entirely mundane muggle card, so there was no speaking, no dancing, no singing of carols. Not even glitter. Snape looked at it as if it was in imminent danger of exploding, even so. He didn't open it, or risk throwing it away, but slipped it into a pocket and went quietly back to work.


End file.
